Back To America With The Most Amazing Girl!
by BulletStrong
Summary: SEQUEL to "Spain With The Most Amazing Girl"! Eric and Calleigh get back from Spain and are preparing for the wedding, but ever since they told the team about the engagement, Ryan has been acting weird. Jeremy comes back? Ryan and Natalia? HipHuggers! R/N
1. Back To America

So as you can see I've decided to write a SEQUEL TO MY STORY "To Spain With The Most Amazing Girl!"

If I were you I'd read the first story or you will be kinda confused.

* * *

"Can't believe the plane ride back from Spain is longer!" Calleigh groaned as she slouched in her seat. Eric laughed, he couldn't believe this woman, his best friend, was going to marry him. it happen so fast but Eric didn't care one bit. He loved Calleigh too much not to spend every second of the rest of his life with her. Calleigh noticed him deep in thought and she snapped her finger's in front of his tan face.

"Huh?" Eric came back into reality.

"You okay?" Calleigh laughed softly. Eric smiled.

"I was just... thinking," Eric looked at her and he was already anticipating her next question, "About you."

"Oh really?" Calleigh smiled. Eric looked at the screen above and noticed that there was only a few minutes left of the plane ride.

"We're gonna land soon." Eric laughed when he saw Calleigh's eyes light up. As Calleigh reached down on the floor to grab her purse, she looked at her hand and smiled. The ring was beautiful, and looking at it made her feel like Mrs. Delko already.

* * *

When Eric and Calleigh got off the plane, the whole team was there. Ryan and Eric pounded their fist's and Natalia and Calleigh hugged. They ran to greet the other's. Calleigh and Eric got in their hummer's that were reserved at the airport. The drive home was silent, each happy with their marriage. They decided that they were going to wait until the next day to tell everyone about the engagement. Once the got to Eric's apartment, they started talking about where they were going to live.

"Calleigh, I don't want you to give up your apartment for me!" Eric chuckled as she covered her ears and started saying 'I can't hear you!'.

"Eric, there is no way i'm going to make you sll your bachelor pad." Calleigh stuck her bottom lip out. Eric took one look at her and was about to give in but decided to stand his ground.

"Calleigh, I'm selling the condo!" If you sell you're house and I sell mine, we are going to have a big problem," Calleigh had to laugh, "What?"

"We're acting like an old married couple!" Calleigh giggled at the look on Eric's face.

"Please? Please let me live with you?" Eric gave his best puppy face.

"Eric, you know I can't say no to that face!" Calleigh said as she threw a pillow at him.

"Please?" Eric begged.

"Oh, Fine!" Calleigh laughed.

* * *

Well? What do you think?  
You all know that I love reviews.

-B.S


	2. Wedding Teller

I'm gonna pretend Alexx never left,k? k!

Everyone was sitting in the break room waiting for assignments. Horatio walked in and said,

"Before I pass out assignments, Calleigh and Eric have something to tell us." Horatio walked to the corner of the room and crossed his arms, his sunglasses reflecting the light that was coming from the window. Eric and Calleigh walk up to the front and stare at everyone as if they were in the 5th grade reading a report to the whole class. Ryan crossed his arms and had a confused face on. Natalia acted as if everything was completely normal. Horatio hadn't moved a muscle. Frank just sat there looking sullen. Alexx had a smile plastered on her face. A few minutes had passed and now everyone was curious to what they were going to say.

"Um...Calleigh?" Ryan said. Calleigh woke up and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Eric just said it all in one breath,

"Me and Calleigh have been dating for like a week and we fell in love and I asked her to marry me and guess what, she said yes!" Eric was breathing heavily after that long sentence.

"What?" Ryan said as everyone shoved pass him to hug the newlyweds. The room filled with excitement. Hugs were going around like wildfire and everyone was happy... except Ryan.

"When's the wedding?" Natalia asked breathing heavily from the excitement. Even after everything that happen between Eric and Natalia, she wanted him to be happy. She was mature and they forgot the whole 'cleared for landing' thing. Calleigh was Natalia's best friend and she always knew that Eric loved Calleigh in his own way but she was ecstatic that they were going to get married. Calleigh answered Natalia's question by saying, "12 months!"

Frank went from sullen to just plain cheerful. He was happy for his friends. He knew they were going to have better luck with their marriage then he did. His wife actually thought that he would cheat on her. Frank's divorce was nasty. Frank and his wife were always fighting over possessions. He knew that Eric and Calleigh would last forever.

Alexx was jumping off walls. She has been waiting for this moment forever. She always saw how those two looked at each other. Love was always in their eyes and Alexx had a love detector. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later but these knuckle-heads picked later rather then sooner. She was so happy it was finally happening!

Horatio was screaming with excitement, but on the inside. Horatio was not about to show his soft side. Horatio shook hands with Eric and gave Calleigh a quick hug. He was supposed to be upset because of the whole no lab relationships but he was way to overpowered with happiness. He chuckled as Alexx let out a squeal.

On ther side of the happiness was Ryan. He wasn't so happy about this. After all the hints he gave Calleigh. After all the love he put into every word he spoke to her, she was going to marry Delko. He couldn't have made it more obvious that he was in love with her! He wasn't going to let this wedding happen. If they thought he was going to stand around and watch, they were way off, and so was that wedding!

Eric and Calleigh were happy that everyone was happy about the wedding, well, everyone except Ryan.

* * *

More to come.  
And I just wanted to say that Jeremy will be back in this story! Don't worry Jeremy will be good in this story!_(read first story to know who Jeremy is)_  
enjoy!

**-B.S**


	3. So Close

Eric and Calleigh decided to go to Eric's apartment since Eric moved everything out of his apartment and began to move into Calleigh's house. They sat on the floor since there wasn't any furniture anymore.

"I can't believe that you're actually selling this... just to be with me." Calleigh smiled against his chest. They were in a loving embrace when Eric replied,

"I would give you the world if I could." He took in the scent of her shampoo and sighed.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" Eric noticed a tint of worry in her voice.

"Are You sure about this"- She pointed between Eric and herself- "_Us?_"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." For some reason she couldn't not believe him. She trusted this man with her life and soul. There was no way she could not love him. She was in deep, and she may not have known this but he was in deeper.

He turned on the portable radio and a song came on,

**_How could I face the faceless days_**

**_If I should lose you now?_**

**_We're so close_**

**_To reaching that famous happy end_**

**_Almost believing this was not pretend_**

**_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_**

**_So close_**

**_So close_**

**_And still so far_**

They started to dance to the calming music. Calleigh gently placed her head on Eric's chest and Eric wrapped her in his arms. They swayed in a perfect motion. When the song ended, they sighed, not wanting it to end but it did.

"Let's hit the road?" Eric asked. Calleigh smiled and Eric asked her what she was smiling at.

"Let's go to our apartment, Mr. Delko." Calleigh giggled as Eric swept her off her feet and started walking toward the door.

"As you say, Soon to be Mrs. Delko."

* * *

More To come...

Enjoy.

**B.S**


	4. Jeremy?

"Okay, so we found Carla's fingerprints on the murder weapon." Calleigh said as she read the files.

"Yeah but she has a pretty great alibi. She was at jury duty, the judge even saw her there," Eric said , "Please tell me you found something on the second bullet found by the stove."

"Well," Calleigh took a deep breath, "The bullet's striations confirm that the bullet came from the murder weapon, which belongs to Carla."

"So, all the evidence points to Carla but she couldn't have done it?" Eric asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless she was framed," Calleigh paused, "Who would want to frame Carla and want to kill Scarlett?"

"Well, I know that Carla's brother had a grudge aganist Carla but why kill Scarlett?" Eric was getting frustrated.

"That's what we have to figure out"

* * *

"I can't believe it was Scarlett's husband!" Calleigh plopped down onto _their_ couch.

"He hated Carla because she took Scarlett away from him. I would have loved to see his face when he found out his wife was lesbian!" Eric exclaimed, and Calleigh giggled.

"Anyway, what's on TV?" Calleigh pulled the remote out of Eric's hand.

"This was the fourth time I went through all the channels. Nothing on today." Eric sighed. As Calleigh passed channel 11, the doorbell rang loudly. Eric grunted as he lifted himself off the couch and opened the door.

"What up, my peeps!" Calleigh got up from the couch and had the most shocked face in the world.

"Jeremy?!" Eric and Calleigh said in unison.

* * *

I love reviews!

Enjoy!

**-B.S**


	5. Jeremy's Here To Stay

_"What up, my peeps!" Calleigh got up from the couch and had the most shocked face in the world._

_"Jeremy?!" Eric and Calleigh said in unison._

* * *

"It's nice to see you guys too," Jeremy said as he hugged Eric tightly and then pulled Calleigh as he said, "Everyone gets a hug from the J-man."

"What are you going here?" Calleigh asked after he let them out of his death grip.

"Well, I have a source that tells me you two are getting married!" Jeremy smiled.

"How did you know where we live?" Eric asked.

"My Source..." Jeremy was cut off by Eric yelling, "Who is your source?!"

"Like I'm going to tell you." Jeremy laughed out. Calleigh couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want?" Eric asked but couldn't help smiling.

"You weren't going to make me best man?" Jeremy pretended to be hurt. Calleigh turned around and laughed silently. Eric looked at Calleigh then back at Jeremy.

"Jeremy... We only knew you for a month and in that month you kept flirting with Calleigh." Jeremy rubbed his eyes and out of nowhere he pulled out a tissue. Jeremy blew his nose and said,

"Ok. Be that way," Jeremy gave them the hand and walked away but before he left he turned around, "I'm almost at the door. I'm about to leave."

"Ok, Go." Eric chuckled. Jeremy sighed and coughed.

"I feel so unloved." Jeremy opened the door and was halfway out when Eric called him. Jeremy ran back in happily.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes?" Jeremy moved forward.

"Would you like to be my best man?"

"YES!" Jeremy ran and hugged Eric then ran outside and was carrying three suitcases but he made six trips and ended up with twelve suitcases, "We are going to have so much fun!"

"C'mon Jeremy, I'll show you where you're going to sleep." Calleigh said as she showed Jeremy to the spare room, but the whole way there Jeremy kept talking. When Calleigh came down, she hugged Eric and said, "It's going to be a the longest twelve months ever."

* * *

Enjoy!

-B.S


	6. JV! Can It Be True?

"Hey Nat." Eric yawned out as he walked into the Trace where Natalia was waiting for results also. Natalia looked up from a magazine she was reading and took a good look at him.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week." Natalia crossed her arms.

"That's because I haven't. Jeremy has kept Calleigh and I up all week." Eric let out another yawn.

"Jeremy?" Eric and Calleigh never mentioned Jeremy to anyone. It's like he was forgotten in Spain.

"Jeremy was a desk clerk at the hotel in Spain. He was super annoying at the beginning because he kept flirting with Calleigh but i think he got the picture and left us alone for a week and came back the week after. He annoyed us the whole trip but we made peace at the end. We only made peace because we thought we would never see him again but last week he popped in on us and the next thing I know he's my annoying best man." Eric breathed out heavily after that long explanation.

"Oh." Natalia was slightly confused. When Eric saw her expression he said,

"I'm not going to say it again."

* * *

Eric was walking to the ballistics lab but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the voice he wanted to strangle so badly.

"Hellooooooo." Eric's eyes grew wide when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to meet Jeremy.

"What are you doing here Jeremy."

"I need to ask you a question." Jeremy smiled that boyish smile. Jeremy may be twenty-five years old but he looks like a twelve year old instead.

"That's what phones are for Jeremy." Eric said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Jeremy said.

"In a minute, I have to pick up my DNA." Eric walked and Jeremy followed. Eric let out a huge sigh. Eric and Jeremy entered DNA and greeted Valera.

"Hey Eric. Who's this?" Eric looked back and nodded signaling for Jeremy to introduce himself.

"_Hi_...I ... Jeremy." He stuttered. Eric was going to make fun of him later. Jeremy had a crush on Valera!

"I'm Maxine Valera. Do you have a last name, Jeremy?"

"His last name is Vilas." Eric answered for him, "Jeremy Vilas."

Valera looked at Jeremy and slightly blushed but Eric noticed, he also noticed Jeremy smiling. Valera has a crush on Jeremy! This was too good.

* * *

Enjoy! LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!

More to Come...

**-B.S**


	7. The Truth and The Xbox

"It's totally like Valera to flirt with Jeremy." Calleigh laughed. Eric went to the ballistics lab and told Calleigh the whole story of Jeremy and Valera, like how Valera asked Jeremy out.

"Just like Valera, and just like Jeremy to say yes." They both laughed for a minute, but stopped when a certain guy who has been avoiding them since the announcement entered the room. Ryan. He looked at Calleigh then his eyes planted on Eric.

"Horatio needs to talk to you." after Ryan said this he rubbed his eyes. Eric nodded and took off his lab coat. Eric looked at Calleigh, smiled, then left the room. Calleigh was starting to get nervous over the awkward silence. She was turning to leave the room but was stopped by Ryan's voice.

"Why Eric?" Calleigh turned around to face him and had a shocked expression.

"What?" Calleigh asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"Why Eric? Why not me?" Ryan asked taking one step closer.

Calleigh thought for a second, she wanted to say the right thing. She loved Eric because he was her sunshine in the rain. He was the man that she always loved. How was she going to explain? She knows that telling Ryan that she loved Eric wouldn't be enough for him. Calleigh looked at Ryan, who was waiting for an answer.

"This...," Calleigh said pointing to her wedding ring, " Was going to happen sooner or later because Eric and myself have had feelings for each other for a long time and now we love each other so much. He tells me everyday that he loves me, and vice versa. Ryan, you're smart and funny, and you're just... not the one I love. Eric is. If you think me and Eric getting married is a mistake, then don't come." Calleigh walked out.

Ryan took in what she said. He had to admit that he knew they would end up together, all those secret glances and unspoken words. He saw it but didn't want to believe it.

* * *

"Damn!" Eric yelled as he threw the Xbox controller on the floor, "You always win me Jeremy!"

Jeremy laughed and blew on his imaginary pistol. Calleigh laughed. Eric and Jeremy were sitting on the ground and Calleigh was on the couch. thanks to Valera, Jeremy hadn't been such a pain in the behind. One night, Jeremy didn't come home, but how can Eric and Calleigh complain, they had some fun of their own. Calleigh got up to get a drink and let the boys be boys, playing their manly game of _'Backyard Baseball.'_

The phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello." Calleigh greeted with her southern drawl.

"Hey Calleigh. It's Valera."

"Jeremy! You're Girlfriend!" Calleigh screamed as Jeremy ran up the stairs and snatched the phone away from her. When she didn't move, Jeremy gave her the hand and said,

"privacy." Calleigh put her hands up in defeat, and walked back to her man, who was playing a mini game.

* * *

I'm **SO** sorry it took so long to update!

I had exams this week, and you guys know about the whole studying ordeal.

Thanks for waiting! and again I'm sorry.

**-B.S**


	8. 10 Months Left

Jeremy came back in the room after two hours of talking to Valera, "Ready for another round, loser."

"Jeremy, what do you guys not talk about on the phone?"Calleigh laughed.

"Nothin'" Jeremy plopped down on the floor. Eric picked up his controller and took the game off pause. The sound of a baseball bat hiting the baseball once again filled the house.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the pool, let's just see can swim the fastest." Eric said, struggling with the controller.

"I wouldn't bet on it ,old man." Calleigh let out a shocked laugh and Eric did a double take and started struggling with the game more.

"Old man?" Eric sounded confused but it was combined with anger. Calleigh was actually enjoying Jeremy. He was fun to have around, especially when he pisses Eric off.

* * *

"Calleigh, it's been two months since you announced the marriage and you still aren't even looking at dresses or anything?" Natalia asked.

"It's really been two months?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes, and that leaves you ten months until the wedding." Natalia stated.

"Wow." Calleigh was surprised it went that fast.

"When I got married, it went fast too. Two months turn to twelve in no time." Natalia shuddered at the mention of her horrible marriage.

"Can you help me?" Calleigh made a puppy face.

"What are Made of Honors for?" Natalia smiled nice and big.

"I love you almost as much as I love Eric!" Calleigh exclaimed as she threw her arms around Natalia.

"Almost as much?" Natalia pretended to sound hurt. Calleigh laughed as they got up from the break room table and headed to the DNA lab. Ryan was listening to their whole conversation. He still can't believe that she choose Eric? What more evidence does he need?

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Please comment! :D

**-B.S**


	9. Or Was It Five?

"Hey Babe." Calleigh greeted her fiance. She went out with Natalia after shift, and they bought a beautiful white dress that fit Calleigh like a glove. She dreamed about walking down the aisle to meet Eric at the alter. Ever since that day she tried on a vail and saw Eric staring, she knew someday she would walk down the aisle to meet him and look where she is now. She's months from marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't be happier.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She would love if Ryan would come, but she knew he wouldn't. Believe it or not but Ryan didn't replace Speedle, he was just an addition to the family. They all came to like him. Why can't he just be happy for her? Well, Ryan or not, she was marrying Eric. She wasn't going to let him get away.

"Hey Cal." Eric smiled that sexy Delko smile. Calleigh leaned down and kissed him.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Calleigh leaned close to see the computer screen, and saw a crime scene layout. She asked him what case he was working on.

"The Scarlett Sinister case. I feel horrible for the sisters." Eric explained the whole case to her as she hid her dress in the cleaning supply closet. Eric wouldn't even think about cleaning, so she shoved it on the top shelf. He actually tried to tell her he was allergic to every house-hold cleaning item.

She walked back to the living room and noticed something, "Eric, Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Eric turned to face her. She had a happy, crazy sort of expression.

"Exactly. It's quiet." She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"I'M HOME!" Jeremy screamed as loud as his lungs allowed him to.

"I spoke to soon!" Calleigh cried as she fell on the floor. Jeremy was carrying two plastic bags. He ran up to his room, and slammed the door. After a few minutes past, he came sliding down the rail, but slipped and fell on the floor. He stood up and fixed his Jet black hair, and rubbed his blue eyes.

"I'm ok." He straightened his shirt, which said_ 'I'm Valera's one and only.'_

"Where did you get that shirt?" Eric asked, not sounding to surprised.

"The mall," Jeremy rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry, I only ate four pizza's with Valera."

Calleigh's eyes widened, "Four?"

"Yeah," He said it like it was nothing, "...Or was it five?"

* * *

Yes, two chapter's in one day. But since the other one was so short.

**-B.S**


	10. Natalia's Fury

Calleigh heard someone's footsteps and thought it was Eric.

"Hello Handsome."

"Hey Cutie." Natalia answered.

"Sorry Nat, I thought you were Eric." Natalia and Calleigh both laughed. Calleigh walked over to the microscope and started to show Natalia her findings on the two bullets found at their crime scene. Calleigh's relationship with Natalia has grown the past months. Everyone seemed happier, Well not exactly everyone. Ryan. Calleigh started frowning at the thought of her friend not coming to her wedding.

"Whoa, Calleigh, are you okay?" Natalia saw the rapid change in her friends expression.

"It's just...," Calleigh sighed and looked up at Natalia's concerned eyes, "Ryan's not coming to the wedding."

Natalia was in complete shock. How could Ryan skip out on their best friends wedding. She was going to have a huge talk with him later. Out of all the things he did, this had to be the worst of all. Natalia said thank you to Calleigh for the information and walked out of the room, she was now on her search for a short, stupid man, who was skipping out on that wedding. Why does he have to be so stubborn, if for once he could just go with the flow, just once. Natalia was going to make this right. She wasn't going to let Ryan get in the middle of this wedding. Natalia had been hoping and wishing for this day to come and Ryan was going to ruin it? She doesn't think so. Listen to her, she was calling it her special day but she wasn't even the one getting married. Aha! She found him in the garage, where she could kill him and no one could heard him screaming for help. Whoa, she sounded so evil. Sometimes Horatio sounded evil when he's saying those cheesy one-liners. "Focus Natalia!" She whispered to herself. She walked up to him and poked his shoulder, hard.

"Ow! Dang it Natalia, I just got this jacket cleaned, and now it has all these wrinkl... Why are you looking at me like that?" If looks could kill, Ryan would be underground.

"You are _so_ stupid." She said taking a step closer.

"What?" He said, fear evident in his voice, "Natalia, I'm OCD but I'm also claustrophobic, so if you could just back up a bit."

"Ryan, Why aren't you going to the wedding?" Natalia asked, taking a step back.

"I am going to the wedding. I wasn't going to go but Calleigh said some things that made me realize some stuff. I thought about what she said for days, trying to let it penetrate my brain. After it sunk in, and I got over some stuff, I realized that the wedding is where I'm supposed to be." Ryan smiled when Natalia 'awed'.

"That's my Ryan." Natalia hugged him. Once they pulled apart, she turned on her heel and left the room. Ryan just watched her, his chocolate eyes staring after her.

* * *

Please review!

-B.S


	11. Sleep My Beautiful Love

OK Guys, I have some bad news for you but its good news for me. I'm going to Miami for 2 weeks, so i won't be able to update any stories. Sorry. :(

* * *

Eric was sitting behind a desk, reviewing a case file. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. All he wanted to do at that moment was go home and sleep with Calleigh in his arms, but he always wanted to do that. Horatio had him working overtime since Ryan was out sick that day. He started to wonder if Jeremy was giving Calleigh a hard time. Seven more months and he'd be watching Calleigh walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. He yawned and took a quick glance at his watch, it had only been five minutes since the last time he checked it. Eric looked around at the other labs but saw nothing since all the lights were off except his and Horatio's. He closed his eyes for a minute or so, but when he opened them, Horatio's light was off.

"Eric?" Horatio said as he snuck up behind Eric.

"Damn Horatio, you scared me." Eric said rubbing his eyes.

"You can go home no..." But before Horatio could finish his sentence, Eric was out the door.

* * *

Calleigh was on the couch when Eric got home, but she was alone and the house was quiet, that means Jeremy wasn't there. Finally, Eric and Calleigh could have some alone time. He took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack and dropped his keys on the table in the hallway. He walked down to the end of the hallway into the living room. He smiled when he saw the love of his life asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up. He lifted her up onto his arms, and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He turned the knob using his free fingers and opened the door with his foot. He walked to her side of the bed and layed her down softly on the mattress. He gave her a light peck on the lips, then walked to his side and layed down. He slid his arms around her waist. He didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

This was just a filler chapter since i'm leaving 6/27/08. Hope you enjoyed! I love reviews!

**-B.S**


	12. Flower Power

I'm Back!

* * *

It was Halloween. Which meant there was about five months to the wedding but everything was all set and ready for the special day. The lab was hosting a costume party but Eric and Calleigh decided not to go. Why? Well, Jeremy was going with Valera, which meant peace and quiet for a few hours. Eric and Calleigh were sitting on the couch watching _'Bones'_. The door opened and their heads went up to see who entered the house. Jeremy walked in and said 'hey', but then walked up the stair to his room. The couple on the couch found that weird because the normal Jeremy would scream that he was present and hug them until they turn blue in the face, but he was quiet. They looked at each other, surprised. He came down the stairs and then they knew why he was acting weird. Jeremy came down wearing a flower costume. He had gigantic petals surrounding his face, and they rest of his costume was a full piece, like a clown, and the pattern were flowers. Eric started laughing so hard, he fell on the floor. Calleigh let out a little giggle as she said,

"Jeremy, What are you wearing?"

"Well, you know the Halloween party thingy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the flower and Valera is the stem." Jeremy said as he fixed one of the petals.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Eric said, still laughing. Jeremy gave him a pure evil look but then he noticed something.

"Why aren't you guys in costume?"

"Cause we're not going." Calleigh answered in her Southern drawl.

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed, his petals bouncing up and down. They explained about wanting to be alone to him but the whole time his face was a combination of suspicion and knowing. His lip reminded them of Elvis and his eyebrows were raised so high, it looked as if they were going to disappear into his hair.

"Whatever. If I don't get my petal butt to Valera, I'm a goner." Jeremy said as he picked up his bag that said _'Yes I'm a flower, Gotta a Problem!'_ and was on his way.

"Finally. Now we get some alone time." Calleigh let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes... We... Do." Eric said between kisses. He grabed her hand gently and lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Pleeeeeeeeeeease R&R!

**-B.S**


	13. Disturbia

--**The Halloween Party**--

The whole place was covered with Halloween colors, mostly black and orange. In one corner, there was a pot of boiling green water. There was fake skeletons hanging from the roofs, but Alexx wanted to put real human skeletons. The song Disturbia by Rihanna was pouring out of the speakers. The dance floor was colorful and there were streamers everywhere.

Natalia was dressed up as Scully and Ryan was dressed up as Moulder. They had planned what they were going to wear the week before, and they decided that they wanted to dress up as a famous crime fighting partners and Ryan wanted to be Moulder and Scully from The X-Files. Ryan was talking to Alexx, who was dressed up as a zombie. Natalia was talking to Valera, who was dressed up as a French maid. Ryan walked across the dance floor and asked Natalia to dance. She smiled and dragged him to the dance floor.

_**Put on your break lights**_

_** Were in the city of wonder.**_

_** Ain't gonna play nice.**_

_** Watch out you might just go under .**_

_**Better think twice**_

_** Your train of thought will be altered.**_

_** So if you must faulter be wise.**_

_** Your mind is in disturbia.**_

_** It's like the darkness is the light.**_

_** Disturbia.**_

_** Am I scaring you tonight ? **_

_**Your mind is in disturbia.**_

_** Ain't used to what you like.**_

_** Disturbia .Disturbia.**_

"Your a good dancer!" Natalia screamed over the music.

He laughed and said, "I'm not the best. You are!"

She laughed as they continued dancing to the beat. Alexx and Valera were off to the side but chatting about how cute it would be to have Natalia and Ryan together. The women both gasped when they saw Natalia and Ryan kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Jeremy stood next to Maxine, and stared at the scene as well. He couldn't wait to tell his best friends.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long! Please forgive me?  
**Please review!  
-B.S**


	14. Put On Your Brake Lights NR?

"Guys! Guys!" Jeremy yelled from the car. He ran as fast as he could, but his pants fell to the floor. He continued walking while trying to lift up his pants. He gave up on the pants, so he got out his keys and opened the door. He ran down the hall and saw them on the couch, he tried to say 'guys' again but it came out, "Gantsq!"

"What?" Eric asked.

Jeremy put up his hands and started breathing slowly, he stayed like that for a good minute then spoke, "Natalia and Ryan..."

"Natalia and Ryan what?" Calleigh asked as she stood up and looked at him worried. She was thinking the worst, that Ryan and Natalia got into a car accident or got shot or something, and Jeremy coming through the door screaming and breathless didn't make her feel better.

"dude, dude!" Jeremy started laughing. Eric was angry that Jeremy couldn't just say it, usually he would tell him to spit it out but he didn't since that day he did tell Jeremy to spit it out and Jeremy spit out his gum, it went into Eric's mouth. It gave Eric shivers just thinking about it. Eric put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and shook him until he stood still.

"Jeremy! What happen?!" Calleigh yelled out.

"Ya! Spit it out!" When Eric realized what he said, he took a step back.

"One second, I'm dancing '_put on your brake lights'_," Jeremy did the moon walk while singing, "Next thing I know, Natalia and Ryan are playing tonsil hockey on the middle on the dance floor."

Calleigh screamed of excitement and Eric grinned. Jeremy was proud that he was the one delivering the news. Calleigh couldn't wait to bust Natalia's chops!

* * *

Please review! You'll get brownies!  
**-B.S**


	15. Oh! You're Good

**Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

"What?!" Natalia looked at Calleigh who had been looking at her for at least an hour.

"Nothing," Calleigh laughed out, "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

Natalia turned to face Calleigh again, this time she was suspicious, "Did someone tell you something?"

"Tell me what?" Calleigh said, trying to act Innocent, even though she wanted to hug Natalia and yell at the top of her lungs 'Natalia has a boyfriend!'

Natalia unbuttoned her white lab coat and hung it on a coat rack, "Oh, you're good."

Natalia started to walk away but she stopped short. Calleigh was her friend. Correction, best friend. Why shouldn't she tell her that she was dating Ryan. Natalia was the person Calleigh chose to be her Maid Of Honor. Calleigh trusted Natalia with all her secrets, why shouldn't Natalia tell Calleigh all her secrets too. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Ryan wanted the relationship to be a secret until after the wedding. They didn't want to take any glory off of Eric and Calleigh.

"Calleigh." Natalia said, still unsure.

"Yes." Calleigh turned her body completely and said that word in about a millisecond.

"Nothing." Calleigh frowned and sighed.

"Calleigh." She turned around again, smiling though.

"Just tell me Natalia." Calleigh said, excitedly.

"I'm dating Ryan!" Natalia smiled, holding Calleigh's hand.

"I know! Jeremy told me!" Calleigh laughed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Natalia said, still happy. Calleigh and Natalia were hugging until Horatio entered the room.

"What's going on?" Horatio laughed, twirling his sunglasses between his middle and index fingers. The women said nothing and just got back to work. Horatio kept asking what was so funny, he was starting to think they were making fun of him. Once he gave up and walked away. Then the girls got back to smiling and talking.

* * *

**Again, SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!  
-B.S**


	16. Outburst

"What?!" Eric had been looking at Ryan for at least an hour.

"Dude..." Eric smiled real big. Ryan looked at the Cubans face and knew he was busted. How did Eric find ou... Jeremy! That stupid flower. Alexx and Valera promised to keep it a secret. Ryan should've known that Jeremy was with Valera. Ryan thought _'Let's just make sure he knows before I say anything.'_

"Dude what?" Ryan acted natural.

"You and Natalia, that's what I'm dude-ing about." Eric just confused himself.

"Ya. It just happen. We were dancing to that new song by Rihanna, what's it called?" Ryan was trying to think.

"Disturbia." Eric answered right after Ryan ended his sentence.

"I don't wanna know how you know that." Ryan laughed.

"Calleigh's into music." Eric started laughing too. Horatio walked in when they were laughing. The men got back to work but had smirks on their faces.

"Ok! What is it? Are my glasses too big, huh? Do these pants my me look fat?! Cause you guys and Calleigh and Natalia were making fun of me! I'm done...DONE!" Horatio screamed the last word while throwing his hand in the air then he stomped off.

"I think Horatio just had an outburst." Eric and Ryan were laughing harder than before.

"Those pants do make him look a little wider." They high-fived and got back to work.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**-B.S**


	17. Kids

1 month left to wedding

A little girl. A little girl was murdered in a play ground. Those cases are the hard ones. Not that an adult wasn't horrible. Murder was a plain sin. Sometimes Calleigh wonders why God invented killing. When a child is killed, it seems like Calleigh's heart explodes into a million pieces. Calleigh has nieces and when one of them fall of the monkey bars and gets a scraped knee, she feels horrible even though she just finished telling them to not go on the monkey bars. Calleigh gets upset for a scraped knee, imagine if one of them was murdered. Calleigh was staring at the photo of the little girl that the parents gave them. The little girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair picked up into pig tails tied with little bows. In the picture, she was chewing Bubblicious gum. Calleigh found herself starting to tear up. Eric came into the room and saw his partner crying. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, telling her everything would be ok, even though he didn't know what she was crying about. He just cared for Calleigh.

"What did Jeremy do?" Eric asked. That made Calleigh smile but the tears were stilling coming.

"Jeremy didn't do anything. It's this case." Calleigh responded, wiping some tears from her eyes using her wrists. Eric understood since he was working the same case. It got under his skin too. Such a pretty young thing shouldn't be laying on an autopsy table. He couldn't wait to find the bastard that did this. How can someone look at these kids faces, them pleading for their life, and _still _kill them. No one can understand murderers except for other murderers. There are murderers that aren't as bad as the others.

Eric had a case a few years back that a little boy was dead and the mother ended up being the killer. She is one of the good ones because she knew she was dying from mesothelioma, and didn't have the money for the treatment and her health insurance didn't cover anything since she didn't have any insurance. She killed him because he had special needs and no one would take him, she didn't want to leave him alone in this cruel world so she killed him and she thought she would see him in heaven once she died, but then a sister of hers paid for the cure and saved her life. So now she just wants to commit suicide since she has no son and she now lives in a jail cell.

"This little girl shouldn't be on an autopsy table. She should be outside playing kickball with her friends or riding bikes and scooters. She should be playing hop scotch and be winning _every_round. She should be walking through out the house with muddy shoes and getting scolded at by her mother because her mom just cleaned the floors, and even though the mom is yelling at her she can't be mad at that face." Calleigh pointed at the picture. Eric nodded to everything.

"When we have kids, we will do everything in our power to keep them safe from the world." Calleigh smiled when she heard Eric said _'kids'_. Plural.

"Kids. As in more than one?" Calleigh asked, smiling, while thinking about what a wonderful life shes going to have with Eric.

"Of course. The more the merrier. Apparently you don't remember what we were talking about when we were looking for the ceramic knife." Calleigh laughed as they walked out of the ballistics to go home for the night. They were going home to their baby Jeremy.

* * *

this chapter was just to tell you that I'm thinking of making another story. A trequel. Tell me if you think it's a good idea.

Hope you liked this chapter.  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-B.S**


	18. Disney Channel Is True Love For Jeremy

Calleigh turned her key to unlock their door. Eric was staying at work for the night since Horatio couldn't finish up the case before he went to visit Yelina and Ray Jr. She walked in and expected Jeremy to start singing to some Disney Channel movie, but instead he sat on the couch calmly and turned on the TV to the discovery Channel. Calleigh slowly lowered herself onto the couch, as if waiting for the world to end.

"Jeremy?" Calleigh dropped her small, gentle hand onto Jeremy's muscular shoulder.

"Yes... Calleigh." Calleigh raised her left eyebrow so high, it was lost in her hair.

"Since when do you call me Calleigh? You're always calling me Barbie." Calleigh waited for him to speak.

"Oh! Who am I kidding?!" He switch from the Discovery Channel to Disney Channel. High School Musical 2 was on.

"Not again Jeremy!.." Calleigh sighed and threw her head back, "Why do they play this so much?"

"I don't know... _I want Fabulous! That is my simple_ _request!_" He got up and started to dance like Sharpay. Calleigh smiled. Sharpay was Jeremy's favorite character. He always liked the evil people, like Victor VonDoom, The Joker, and of course Shego, from Kim Possible. How does a Twenty-Five year old like Kim Possible? Calleigh has no idea but he makes Eric and Calleigh watch it. Jeremy plopped down on the couch when the song ended. He turned off the TV because for some reason he only liked to watch Sharpay, but Calleigh wasn't in the mood for one of his million word explanations.

"_Soooo_... What's up other than the sky?" He asked with his crazy face.

"I'm getting married in a week. I'm so nervous." Calleigh smiled awkwardly.

"Why? You love Eric with every vein in you're body. If you love his so, then you can't be nervous. Eric will do anything in his power to make that day the best day in your life. He loves you more than you think,_ Barbie_. He's you're Ken. He's the one your going to wake up next to for god knows how long. All I know is that you guys will never get a divorce. Your Barbie and Ken." Jeremy looked at Calleigh with his big blue eyes.

"That made sense." Calleigh looked at Jeremy, Shocked that he could say a sentence without sounding stupid.

"What? I get stuff, just stuff that other people don't get." Jeremy said, happily, turning the TV back on to show a commercial about the Cheetah Girls: One World. Calleigh sighed and said,

"It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Just a filler chapter. Next is the wedding.

**-B.S**


	19. One Wedding Starts Two More

Today is the day. The wedding. Natalia walked onto the balcony and stared out at the men that were working downstairs. Eric and Calleigh decided they wanted the wedding outside the most famous hotel in Miami. Natalia looked at the beautiful cream colored chairs and tent that was about thirty feet away, that was for the rest of the people who came. Their plane ,that was taking them to the Bahamas for their honeymoon, was going to leave three hours after the wedding. They started laying out the white cloth that the beautiful bride was going to walk on later. The alter was as white as snow with columns holding up the cloth that hung gracefully on top. Natalia wanted a perfect wedding, with Ryan. This was the most beautiful wedding she's ever been to.

"Hey." Natalia turned to face a nervous Calleigh. Calleigh flashed a smile and in her mind she was counting down the hours to the wedding.

"Hey Mrs. Delko," Natalia smiled, "You're still nervous."

"I don't know why!" Calleigh stomped. She smoothed her green tee-shirt and looked back up at Natalia, " I love him more than myself. I would die for him."

"You don't have to tell me, I know Cal." Natalia walked up to her friend and put her arm around Calleigh's shoulder, "You helped me find my true love. You tell me everything. I want to tell you something. Something so big Calleigh."

"What is it?" Calleigh scooted closer to her best friend and layed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." Her own feet started to look appealing.

"Oh my god, Does Ryan know?" Natalia shook her head. When she started to feel sick, she immediately went to the doctor. She did the opposite from what she did when she thought she was pregnant with Eric's child. Natalia still wasn't sure if to tell him or not. Natalia sighed and told her friend all about that Sunday morning when she was starting to get nauseous.

"Your secret is safe with me, Nat." The blonde smiled at her friend. Natalia gasped and remembered that she was supposed to pick up Valera and Jeremy so they can help. Natalia excused herself and walked down the hall. She passed the room where Eric was talking to Ryan.

"Hey, Are you nervous?" Ryan asked, knowing how nervous Calleigh was. Eric turned towards him and smiled.

"Not at all. I actually can't wait to kiss my bride." Eric looked out the window, then turn to look at the clock. Only two hours left.

The past two hours were spent fixing everything up. The place looked wonderful. Calleigh has been staring at herself in the mirror for an hour. Natalia came up behind her and asked her if she needed help with anything.

"No thanks, I'm good." Calleigh smiled at herself. She was wearing a strapless white dress that had a small bead pattern on her abdomen. From the waist down, it flowed up to her ankles. Her heels were white as well.

"Calleigh, I think that dress got even more beautiful."

"Thanks Nat." She turned to face Natalia and smiled real big.

"Ready?" Horatio stretched his arm out to her. Calleigh took his hand and they walked down the stairs. The Brides mates and Groomsmen started walking down the aisle. Once everyone was in place, the music started up. Calleigh walked down, arm linked with Horatio. Calleigh smiled at Eric and winked at Jeremy, and Jeremy winked back. Horatio kissed Calleigh on the cheek and gave her to Eric.

"You look beautiful." Eric whispered. After the '_I do's_', they slid the rings onto each others hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Eric leaned in and they kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone cheered as they ran down the aisle to the white carriage. Calleigh threw the bouquet and all the women went crazy to get it, but it landed in Natalia's hands. Calleigh laughed as Ryan kissed Natalia. The carriage strolled towards the sun. Natalia waved but when she looked back at Ryan, He was on one knee.

"Natalia BoaVista, Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Natalia fell to the ground and hugged Ryan. On the other side of the crowd,

"Maxine Valera, Will you marry me?" Jeremy asked on one knee.

"Yes!" He stood up and picked her up in his arms and started to kiss her.

_**Love was in the air.**_

* * *

A trequel is coming soon!  
**-B.S**


End file.
